ReGenesis
by Akatsuki Genesis
Summary: A mistake that cost them more than their lives but they were given a second chance to undo it. However, how can they fix what went wrong if they can't remember their past? AC KL and maybe other pairing


**Author Note**: I owe nothing. There you can't sue me. :P But I do owe my own plot. Heheheheh. Oh and be aware that there will be terrible grammar mistakes. You have been warned.

This is for all the Gundam Seed fanfiction writers out there who are struggling to continue writing and for the faithful readers who have not given up on Seed.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It went all wrong. 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

But somewhere along the line the Mistake happened that changed everything.

To save their World they were sent off to a different dimension.

Given a chance to start over and prepare for what would come.

Their memories of their pass lives hidden and obscured.

They start over and are reincarnated onto Earth.

-----------------------------------------------

Somewhere on Earth, souls are left wondering to find out why they feel wrong with where they are. These souls are the ReGenesis. Among these souls are the seven whose impact would affect the outcome of their World.

-----------------------------------------------

Waiting in front of a small cafe is a young teenager. Brushing his chocolate brown hair away from his violet eyes he scanned the area for the people who he is suppose to wait for. When he spotted a flash of pink he smiled a sad smile without really knowing why. It was common for him to feel certain emotions without any reason but near her these feelings would intensify. Shaking off these thoughts he jogged his way towards her. Unknown to him Fate and Destiny has begun.

_"It's too late . . . she's gone."_

The pink hair songstress made her way towards the cafe too caught up in her own thought to see her friend approaching. Ever since she was small she would have a dream, a dream of herself in a different World living a different life. As she grew so did her dream-self. Though she could never remember the phrases used there she could remember the blurry faces of people and fierce emotions that causes her to sometimes wake up crying. These emotions are usually provoked by a certain chocolate haired teen that was making his way towards her. Seeing him she blushed without reason and greeted him, innocent to the plan of Fate and Destiny.

_"I'm waiting for you, just you"_

Blonde head weaved in and out of the crowd while cursing under her breathes. Damn them, why couldn't they meet later like at 3 pm when she's actually awake? She slowed down to a walk when she spotted the café. Seeing her friends blushing and struggling for words she broke into a huge grin. A feeling stirred inside her chest, a fiery need to protect her friends from harm. A growl of annoyance escaped her lips when she realized she what she was feeling. These feelings would come and go unexpectedly and never lasted for long but she hated them. She could not control them and so regarded all emotions as a sign of weakness. Dismissing these thoughts from her head she quickly went to join her two blushing friends before more pointless emotions could possess her. Oblivious to the threads of Fate and Destiny that now surrounded her.

_"Bastard!"_

Brilliant emerald eyes flashed in the sun as it stared in awe at new sights. Walking happily down the side-walk something from the corner of his eye caused him to stop abruptly. Turning his head to see what caught his eye he saw three teenagers. He froze in the middle of the side-walk and just stared at them. Suddenly the world around him ceased to exist and he was caught up in his own emotion. He wanted to go join them and be around these familiar faces but guilt kept him back. It doesn't matter why the feelings were here, there doesn't always have to be reason, all that matter was that it's there. He stared at the group of three for quite a while until the blonde one looked up and stared right into him while he stared back, captivated by her eyes. He broke their gaze first and quickly walked on, his breathing has become faster and his heart pounded wildly. Her eyes stunned him, never before had he seen so much burning hate and all aimed at him. Worst it felt as if he felt overwhelming guilt. Disturbed, yet he risked one more glance back and saw that the blonde has once again talking with her two friends. Sighing he continued on aware of nothing that Fate and Destiny has set.

"_I meant to do it and I did it."_

* * *

**Author Note**: That was a very confusing prologue. sigh what can I do . . . well I can do something but too lazy so as the story continues on everything will become clearer. I hope that none of the characters are too OOC but as the story progress you will understand why there are like that. Well I hope you enjoyed that it took me a hell of a long time to get that up. Yes I do know my grammar sucks and that sometimes I have awkward sentences or whatever. I don't really care how you review just as long as you don't flame me for grammar. Thanks for putting up with my story, I just hope that it doesn't suck too much. 


End file.
